In recent years, with the enhancement of recording density of recording media, various methods have been employed in order to accurately perform servo tracking of elements which reproduce information signals recorded on recording tracks of recording media and of recording elements which write information signals on the recording tracks. As one of those methods, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-203319 discloses a magnetic head device including a micro actuator.
In the magnetic head device disclosed in the reference, the slider is attached to and held by a microactuator having arms which can be deformed by a piezoelectric structure. The slider is moved on by the deformation of the micro actuator to enable accurate tracking of the reproducing and recording elements.
FIG. 7A and FIG. 8B, of the reference show a slider cut out to form a predetermined shape of recessed portions (recessed regions or steps) and an adhesive is then interposed between the recessed portions and the arms of the actuators (piezoelectric PZT beams 708) so that the slider is attached to the actuator.
However, the recessed regions (702) are formed at positions away from a front edge of the slider by a predetermined distance. Thus, the recessed regions are small and spaces defined when the slider is adhered to the micro actuator are small. Therefore, the amount of the adhesive entering the recessed regions is small and the adhesive force is weak. As a result, during the operation of a drive for the magnetic recording medium, the slider can slip out of the actuator.
Further, in the slider disclosed in FIG. 8B of the reference, recessed regions (810) are not formed over the entire height of the slider. Thus, the spaces defined when the slider is adhered to the micro actuator are small. Therefore, the amount of the adhesive entering the recessed regions is small and the adhesive force is weak. As a result, during the operation of a drive for the magnetic recording medium, the slider can slip out of the actuator. In the slider shown in FIG. 8B of the reference, when an adhesive is interposed, the adhesive can flow over the recessed regions and enter a rear edge side of the slider because the recessed regions are not formed over the entire length of the slider. When the adhesive flows over the recessed regions and enters the rear edge of the slider, the fixed regions in which the arms are fixed to the slider by an adhesive are lengthened. In the fixed regions of the arms, the arms are difficult deform because the arms are fixed to the slider by the adhesive. Accordingly, if the fixed regions of the arms are lengthened, the deformable regions of the arms are shortened. Therefore, a satisfactory moving distance of the slider fixed to the arms cannot be obtained, which makes it difficult to perform accurate position adjustment of the magnetic head. Further, variability in entering positions of an adhesive can occur depending on the dimensions of the respective magnetic head devices, and variability in the dimensions deformable regions of the arms occurs depending on respective magnetic heads. As a result, variability in the moving distances of a slider can occur.
Also, the steps (710) that function as recessed portions to which the arms of the micro actuator are fixed are continuously formed from the front edge of the slider to the rear edge of the slider. Thus, when an adhesive is interposed, the adhesive is apt to flow toward the rear edge side of the slider, and the fixed regions of the arms are apt to be lengthened, which makes it difficult to perform accurate position adjustment of the magnetic head. Further, since variability in entering positions of an adhesive occurs depending on respective magnetic head devices, variability in the moving distances of a slider also occurs.